oricureallstarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Nago Masahiro
Masahiro Nago is a supporting character from Super Pretty Cure Time, and the offspring of Keisuke Nago and Megumi Aso of Kamen Rider Kiva. Personality While his father had matured from being single-mindedly righteous and prejudiced, Masahiro ended up picking up those traits for himself. He believes himself to be unwaveringly correct, and that he has a strong sense of justice; however, he has a very black-and-white view about it, refusing to compromise even in outstanding situations -- much to the Cures' dismay. Interestingly, he also seems to have picked up his mother's eating habits, often finishing off multiple servings of food at a time (making his criticisms of his mother doing so hypocritical at best.) History Inheriting the System Following the events of the final battle against the original Fangire King, Keisuke and Megumi had decided to settle down and get married (however, that one incident with the little white bat and the giant Sabbat kind of took the magic out of the big day a little.) But sooner than they expected, Megumi had announced she was pregnant to her husband and their friends, which took everyone by surprise at how fast it had managed to happen. Masahiro's early life was mostly uneventful, as his mother steered him through his firsts with the full intention of raising him like a normal child, and not the child of a pair of Fangire hunters. Things changed, however, when he got his first glimpse of what he would later come to know as the IXA System -- the device his father used to transform into Kamen Rider IXA. When he questioned Keisuke about it, he learned the truth about the original Fangire conflict, the story behind the IXA System and its wide array of users, and how his father used to be more narrow-minded in his pursuit of justice than he was now. As he grew older, Masahiro made it his mission to pick up the IXA System for himself to fight for justice, and began training his body and mind for when the day would arrive. Unfortunately for him, Keisuke had told his son that he would not be able to use it until he was a legal adult, but despite the warnings, he still practices. Meeting the Cures Relationships Nago Keisuke -- Masahiro looks up to his father greatly, even though he has mellowed out from the warrior of justice he used to be when he fought against the Fangire menace originally. He aspires to take up the mantle of IXA as he did before, despite the fact that he is currently too young to do so. Nago Megumi -- Even though they rarely interact due to her side job at a modeling agency, Masahiro and Megumi get along quite well -- although he finds her actions (such as overeating at suppertime, or calling him or his father out on acting foolish) to be a little embarrassing at times. Kurenai Kaori & Esumi Hibari -- Collectively, at first he dislikes both girls greatly and finds them a nuisance; more specifically, he believes Kaori's soft-hearted personality is 'too weak to handle the worst of reality', and that Hibari and her attitude are 'flat-out obnoxious'. When it comes to their Cure identities (not knowing who they really are once they've transformed), he finds them to be an even greater hindrance and that he is the one who can deal the most effective form of justice to their enemies. Appearance Masahiro is tall for his age, and of average build; he has light skin, medium-brown eyes and black hair cut into short, choppy layers. When not wearing his school uniform, he usually dresses semi-casually, his 'default' outfit being a pair of olive green cargo pants, a short-sleeved white button-down shirt, a black pinstriped vest and black sneakers. Etymology Nago (名護): While 名 has several meanings (most commonly referring to given names), 護 means "to protect". Masahiro (正洋): "justice prospers". The name is also a reference to actor Masahiro Inoue, who portrayed Tsukasa Kadoya / Kamen Rider Decade and is friends with Keisuke Kato (Nago / IXA's original actor on Kiva.) Trivia Category:Super Pretty Cure Time Characters Category:Original Characters Inspired by Tokusatsu Category:Original Characters from the Future